Slumber Party Style
Summary The kindergarteners have an insane slumber party. Transcript (now at Breeze's house with her friends over) Mallow: I just got an idea! Hear me out now! We could have a slumber party! Breeze: Noooooo! Why would we ever have one!?(telling Mallow about her nightmare playing scary terry) Mallow: You know Breeze, nightmares aren't even real...... Breeze:(sigh) I know, but it looked realistic! Needle: Something looking realistic means that people can be often idiots.. Doodles: You knew that the whole time? Needle: Not really, my sister told me.. Breeze, Mallow, Matey, Doodles, Draw E., Wishes, Whispy, Dream, Thunder and Fright: Ohhh... Wishes: WE SHOULD LOOK UP PEOPLE ON LOLBOOK!(LolBook is a parody of Facebook) All except Gizmo and Wishes: Um, no! Gizmo: We shouldn't do it anyways!? It's that completely different from stupid Facebook! Matey: Um, I think we could uhhh- All of the girls: SLUMBER PARTY! Gizmo and Matey: Oh gosh - these girls are going to do this slumber party yet again! Mallow: How 'bout we make this a GIRLS-ONLY party. That means no boys allowed...including you! Breeze: Now SCRAM! Gizmo: Whatever. We don't have to go on LOLBook and look up random people. Mallow: But still! You boys ruin everything! Dream: This was supposed to be a parody of "Slumber Party", and I think it's becoming a parody of "Boys vs. Girls"... Wishes: Stop talking to yourself. Bundles: (opens the door) HEY, I HEARD YOU WERE HAVING A PARTY! CAN I COME?! Breeze: Why not? Needle: Why can't we give the boys a chance? Breeze and Mallow:(sighs) Fine.... Bundles: Great! I love boys! Needle: I know an idea we can play truth or dare! Bundles: Good idea! Gizmo:(gasps) Needle:(giggles)I wonder if I'm going to pick dare...? Gizmo: I dare you to date me when we're sixteen, and you'll say "I love you Gizmo."! Needle: I was going to pick truth... Gizmo: Would you do any of those things? Needle: (shakes her head no) Gizmo: I'll just be in the bathroom..... Bundles: Be in the bathroom? Matey: I know what's going to happen! (Now in the bathroom) Gizmo:(enters) Why Gizmo why!? You just had to be stupid! Needle thinks your a jerk! I took care of her pet all day yesterday! (leaves) (now back in the front room) Bundles: I got a good dare! Doodles: What is it? Bundles: Okay. So first, take off your shoe. Doodles: Alright. (Takes off shoe) Breeze: Uh...what's that smell? Wishes: (whispering to Breeze) I think it's doodles' shoe... Bundles: Now, put it on your head! Doodles: Um...okay?! (Puts her shoe on her head) Is that all? Bundles: Now, hold your nose and sing "How Bad Can I Be?" Doodles: That song's, like, 5 years old! Bundles: If you don't sing it, I won't make you popcorn. Doodles: Oh, fine. (Sings "How Bad Can I Be?", then puts her shoe back on.) Where's my popcorn? Bundles: I'm not making it until we watch the movie! Mallow: What movie? Breeze: Don't you remember? We were gonna watch Froz- Everyone except Breeze: NO! ANYTHING BUT FROZEN! Breeze: Sorry, I meant we were going to watch a better movie. THE HERO OF COLOR CITY! Needle: That's better. Bundles: Yeah, it sucks, but hey, it's better than Frozen... Matey: I'll just be in the bathroom! (Matey goes in the bathroom and noticed that Gizmo left one of his shoes) Matey:(enters)What is th- Gizmo always does this at every slumber party... Gizmo:(enters yet again)Hey! Where's my- DANG IT! Matey: That shoe dude! You always leave it in the bathroom! Gizmo: Yeah, just don't tell anyone else this! I love that girl with the blue skin! Matey: No wonder Needle does not love you...?(hears someone knock on the door in the front room)I'll get it!(leaves) Gizmo: Yeah, if they need the bathroom tell them I'm in their!(puts one of his shoes back on)(leaves) (now back in the front room where Matey knows who coming) Twirly:(open the door)Hi! I heard there's a party! Can I come!? Breeze: Yeah! WOOOOOO! We're watching "The Hero of Color City" wanna watch? Twirly: I know a better movie! Inside Out! WOOOOOO! Gizmo:(thinking)No wonder there's not many boys in this class! Bundles: INSIDE OUT! INSIDE OUT! We don't need no stinkin' Hero of- Breeze: I don't even have Inside Out! You like The Hero of Color City...right? Mallow: Well, it's better than Frozen... Matey: I thought Frozen was better. And I have the best dare! I dare all the girls to build a blanket fort! Twirly: YEAH! I can build a fort! Even one of those fortune ones! Breeze: But, I don't know how to make a blanket fort! Twirly: I'll teach ya! Bottom to top! Whispy:(uses her time to build a blanket fort then stops using her time)Done! Bundles: That took 1 second to do that! Whispy: I'm usually a pro at some stuff! Twirly: Even weight? Whispy: Not really.....DANG IT! I SHOULD'VE DONE PUSH-UPS TODAY! Tiny:(arrives)Hi guys! Breeze: Tiny you were late Tiny: I got stuck in traffic. Anyway, I brought INSIDE OUT TO WATCH!! All: YAY! (later, they head into the blanket fort living room to watch inside out) Twirly: WHY SADNESS! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE RILEY CRY?????????????????? Gizmo: If you want to know the endin- Tiny: Do not spoil it! Matey: I think I need the bathroom(he doesn't need the toilet and goes in the bathroom) Bundles: What's wrong with him? Twirly: I know what's going on in their! He's gonna kind of brush his mouth like usual.. Breeze: Oh no! Not on my- (suddenly the TV changes it to a Courage the Cowardly Dog episode all because of Gizmo) Gizmo: WOO HOO! Needle: Did you seriously have to change it to that thing!? Mallow: Ew! A giant cockroach in the show! Breeze: Now the dog is going to the third door, I know what's going to happen here! Matey: I'm bac- WHAT HAPPENED!? Needle: (pauses it right on the Violin Girl's face) Gizmo changed it all because- Matey: WHO WOULD EVER HAVE THAT FACE!?!? Breeze: Oh gosh - this is my least favorite episode! Gizmo: I know an idea we could pretend to be the villains of the series! Wishes: Who are the villains? Doodles: Well, we got the dad for once! Thunder E.: We also have um, is that cockroach person named Bushwick, but they like to call themselves Schwick? Fright: Pretty much. Breeze: They're also others like Katz, Freaky Fred, King Ramses, La Quack, The Chick from Outer Space and the Violin Girl. Gizmo: VIOLIN GIRL ISN'T A VILLAIN! THEY JUST MAKE A CAMEO IN THAT EPISODE! TIndy and Bundles: Well, she's nightmare fuel. TBC Trivia *Dream breaks the fourth wall in this episode with her "parodying" line. *It says that Gizmo loves Needle, but she love him back? *Gizmo left his right shoe in the bathroom. *Matey knows Twirly because they're next door neighbors. *"How Bad Can I Be?" is from The Lorax. *The Hero of Color City is a movie for kindergarteners. *The Courage the Cowardly Dog episode the kindergarteners are watching is "Courage and the Big Stinkin City". Category:Episodes Category:Scripts